Home
by certaintimecertainplace
Summary: For the Tumblr Foxxay Challenge. After Hank betrays the Coven, Cordelia accompanies Misty to the swamp and helps her collect some belongings. Misty's thoughts are constantly on her blossoming feelings for the headmistress, her actions giving Delia an unexpected surprise. Oneshot.


"Home"

The ornamental canopy of foliage hung thickly over the calm swamp waters. Heavy sunlight pierced through the cracks in the leaves, reflecting sharply off the waters' surface. The peaceful hum of the swamp was matched by the vibrant pulsation of cicada song. It lured and enchanted the creatures of the landscape, weaving a spell around them ceaselessly.

Two witches swept between the warped cypress trees, their footsteps treading in unison over the ragged tufts of swamp grass. One stepped delicately over the array of twigs framing the ground, light fabric clinging tightly to her limbs, whilst the other floated wistfully beside her, draped in soft lace and a painted shawl. The swamp witch, clutching the decorated white shawl around her shoulders, skipped tenderly ahead. She lost herself in the grandeur of the twisted branches, gazing upwards at the scattered light. Sighing gently, she spun to face her companion.

"So this is home?" her companion asked, smiling at her absorption in the beauty of the scene.

"Yeah," she sighed. Her soft reply merged easily with the passive melody in the atmosphere.

They ventured deeper into the blur of trees, remaining separated by several steps. The swamp witch led the pair ardently past spiralling waters and beyond coiled undergrowth, singing wistfully in contentment. Her thoughts occasionally drifted to her companion, who followed awestruck behind. She had initially been reluctant to let another witch from the Coven accompany her to collect belongings from the shack, but conceded upon noticing the kindness in Cordelia's face. It was compelling, dispersing itself across her skin. There was something unobtainable to her sophisticated nature which the lonely swamp witch ached to belong to. She agonised over her, eagerly pressing past the columns of trees towards her frayed home.

A clearing loomed behind a mass of bushes and summoned both witches further. Cordelia trod tentatively towards it, her eyes darting between the swamp witch and the tangled foliage.

"Oh, my garden!" Misty exclaimed suddenly. She hurried towards the clearing and vanished within it, her arms outstretched in excitement. Her flowing clothes chased behind, barely clinging to her body.

A flush of panic surged through Cordelia at the inflections of alarm in the swamp witch's voice. She pursued her avidly behind the animated throng of grasses and branches, relief neutralising the fear in her mismatched eyes upon discovering the grin on Misty's face. Aside from a smattering of damaged reeds, the garden appeared as a pristine haven amongst the commotion of the swamp.

"I can't tell ya how worried I was about this place. My head's been as mottled as a nighthawk since I left," she called to Cordelia, who stood faultlessly observing her. She knelt beside a collection of plants arranged neatly inside some rusty barrels. The flowers draped over their tarnished rims, colour radiating from them against the melancholic palette of the trees.

"Let me show you inside," she said, rising to her feet and dusting off some mud from her skirt. She latched onto Cordelia's cold hands and steered her into the worn out shack, which sat amongst the flowering plants. "Sorry 'bout the mess." She glanced flippantly around at the tattered pieces of her home, gasping as she noticed the shredded fibres of her bedding, torn apart by the vicious blow of a witch hunter's gun.

"It's beautiful, Misty," Cordelia observed, shielding her eyes slightly from the fractured rays of sunlight that perforated through the ceiling. "Be careful – in case there's a silver bullet." Her arms reached out to the swamp witch as she dipped under the ripped covers and attempted to rescue its remaining strands. She looked knowingly back to Cordelia in response and clambered over the bed, perching lightly on its edge.

She watched her companion explore the busy space of the shack, charmed by her naive engrossment in her former home. She seemed transfixed by its chaotic aesthetic, admiring the assortment of shawl suspended from the walls.

"You like it?" Misty asked intently.

"I do, it's –"

Before Cordelia could finish her reply, she felt Misty's arms envelop her, their bodies melting together as she turned. Their lips graced together, briefly and effortlessly; an over abundance of awareness pervading the air around them. Reservations disturbed Cordelia at the sudden display of affection, which Misty appeared to sense. She retracted herself from their embrace and uneasily scanned Cordelia's eyes for reaction.

Initial shock withered from within her and she fought against doubt, grappling her fingers through Misty's tangled hair to pull her closer. Their lips met again, the natural authority of the sophisticated witch fascinating Misty. Her unfaltering sense of self was overpowering, and the storm that raged continuously within her stomach subsided as she was consumed by longing.

Their lips danced vividly together as Cordelia traced her fingers over the tips of Misty's ears, trickling down to the base of her jaw. Even in reservation she found herself dictating their encounter, allowing her hands to touch the base of Misty's neck as they merged further together.

Breaking their lips apart once more, Misty collapsed onto her shabby bedding. She faltered momentarily, afraid that Cordelia might abandon her for the decisive and uncompromising kiss. Honesty communed between them as the swamp witch reflected on their unflinching embrace. The storm within her ceased as Cordelia settled beside her and took up her hands.

"Your home is beautiful, Misty," she said, searching to make eye contact. She lifted one hand and rested it on Misty's cheek. "I'm glad you let me in."


End file.
